


Helix 螺旋【END】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Already dead, Fantasy power, Final Fantasy - Freeform, M/M, NMD (Nero Must Die), Nero never die, WSM (Would you survive? Maybe)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 亲手打碎属于自己的美梦会不会太残忍了点？





	1. Chapter 1

自从那天以后，但丁似乎依赖上了他家那座从来不怎么响的电话。也是从那一天起，但丁习惯每天晚上夜深人静，特别是维吉尔入睡以后，悄悄地拿起手边的电话，每一天都播通着同一个号码，而那个号码的主人，也不是别人，正是他的大侄子，尼禄。

“Hi，尼禄，晚上好。”

“该死的，但丁，大晚上，你不睡觉，打我电话干什么？”

“想你了，孩子。”

“你知道的，但丁。我们见不到，除了这个该死的电话，和这根连接的电话线外，我们之间根本没办法见面，只能听一听这该死的声音……”

“嘘嘘嘘，乖一点，孩子。不要吵醒姬莉叶她们，她照顾你和孩子们已经累了。”

“是啊，姬莉叶……”

就像是碰到什么不能言语的关键词，原本清晰的话筒中传来了些许嘈杂的杂音，不过这都没有影响到他们两个人的对话。但丁带着一脸温柔笑意，对着电话滔滔不绝。此时此刻，维吉尔站在二楼楼梯口抱着阎魔刀，看着正对着电话念念叨叨的但丁，背靠着墙微微眯起了眼睛。

他知道但丁难受，他也知道他过意不去，但是他没想到他会这样。

在维吉尔的世界观里，自己的弟弟和自己的儿子搞在一起，并没有什么大不了的，毕竟对于恶魔而言，比起血缘关系，能拥有更高级的血脉才是重点。稀薄的恶魔血统与力量比起来，力量显得更为主宰，只要能生出实力更为优秀的后代，即使是爸爸和儿子搞在一起，在恶魔的观念里都显得十分正常。

然而，但丁和尼禄不一样，他们从小作为人类被培养起来，或许但丁的接受程度能高一点，但是尼禄几乎不可以，即使知道维吉尔已经通晓他和他的关系，尼禄却依旧喜欢习惯于隐瞒，在维吉尔面前和但丁保持着该有的距离。对此，但丁发表过诸多不满的声明，统统被尼禄给否决掉了。

再后来，就发生了那件事。从那以后，尼禄就不怎么来事务所了。而但丁似乎从那件事以后，学会了泡电话粥。

但丁余光瞧见了站在楼梯上的维吉尔，下意识地降低了自己说话的声音，甚至在说到某些话的时候，还会用手掩盖住了嘴与话筒之间，就像是在讲述着什么不能说的秘密一样的。维吉尔看着但丁的一举一动，默不出声，一直耐心地等着但丁挂了电话，维吉尔这才抱着阎魔刀下了楼。

但丁看着站在自己面前的维吉尔，伸手打了一个招呼。

“Hi，维吉尔，大晚上不睡觉，抱着阎魔刀是打算出去狩猎吗？”

“但丁，够了。”

“What？维吉尔你才是吧？打扰别人少有的电话时间。”

“……你知道的，这不可能的……”

“是，我知道，从那件事以后，我就知道，但是，你猜，我找到了什么，我找到他了。所以，你……”

“别上瘾了，但丁。”

“我知道。”

两个人的对话戛然而止，维吉尔看着抿起嘴唇的但丁，眼神中透露着你无药可救的情绪。但丁注意到维吉尔的眼神，无所谓地耸了耸肩，并且伸出小拇指掏了掏耳朵，仿佛刚才听到了一堆废话。维吉尔叹了口气，伸手揉了揉但丁的脑袋。

但丁愣住了，这个动作他很久没有感受过了，从对方手掌中传来的温度，完美地烫伤了他。


	2. Chapter 2

但丁的电话依赖症越来越严重了，维吉尔不得不出面毁掉了事务所里唯一一个电话。但丁不满地看着被维吉尔一砍为二的电话座机，切了一下，抬头望向收回阎魔刀后一直盯着自己的哥哥。但丁不理解维吉尔的举动，电话打得好好的，为什么要用阎魔刀砍断，难道他不知道，只要号码记住，随便用什么电话都能打通的吗？

“维吉尔，你知道电话有多贵吗！我现在可是连披萨都吃不起了！我的钱啊，它就像东水一般地流走了！你赔我的电话！”但丁边说话，边将右手伸了出来，弯了弯四根手指，俨然一副讨钱的模样。

“不可以，但丁，你知道，他不可能来事务所的。”维吉尔对着但丁抿着嘴摇了摇头。

“所以，你就要像是毁掉电话机一样，打算摧毁我的感情吗？”但丁咬牙切齿地质问着维吉尔。

“醒醒，但丁。他不会再来事务所了！He Will Never Come Back！”维吉尔打算孤注一掷地提点醒但丁，结果可想而知，他失败了。

“该醒醒的是你！维吉尔！别以为我不知道你为了保护他，什么事都做得出！就因为你在他的生命中缺失了那么长的时间！所以你现在就打算维持一下你的好爸爸形象，靠这个来挽回你那一丁点的良知吗？抱歉，晚了，维吉尔，尼禄他现在是我的，不是你的！”但丁就像是被侵犯了领地的恶魔，身后冒出的红色魔力逐渐凝聚成形，散发着岩浆光晕的恶魔角在但丁的发丝间形成，拍在桌上的手也逐渐长出了尖锐了指甲。

维吉尔看着半魔化的但丁，不由地叹了口气。他第一次发觉自己的弟弟是如此的固执，明明知道那个尼禄和他相处在不同的世界，却依旧为了那一点点遥不可及的希望，每天都坚持着和对方打电话的习惯。维吉尔知道但丁每次打电话时笑得有多开心，他也知道但丁有多么想要见到电话那头的尼禄。

可又有谁能想到原本不想干的两个平行世界，唯一的交汇点居然是一通看似极其普通的电话。

“Hi，尼禄，你今天有没有想我啊？”

“哦，天哪，但丁，这是你今天第二通问我有没有想你的电话了。该死的，我很想你，你满意了吗？”电话那头的尼禄，笑着骂但丁的啰嗦，换来了但丁温柔的笑容。

“孩子，你知道的，我一直都有在想你哦。怎么样，你那边的但丁，他还好吗？”

“但丁，他……我还行，能……对，没错……就是那样。”

“嗯？孩子，你在说什么？刚刚有杂音，我听不清。”

“啊？哦，就是还行吧，倒是维吉尔，他……”

“还是不行啊，今天怎么杂音那么厉害。尼禄，你那边电话还好吗？需不需要修一下？”

“去你的，但丁，我看是你的电话才要修，浪费我的时间，好了，不说了，姬莉叶在叫我去帮忙，回见，但丁。我爱你。”尼禄急急忙忙地挂断了电话。

“啊？哦，好吧。再见，尼禄。”但丁自言自语地盯着话筒。

但丁听着从话筒里传来的嘟嘟声，默默地叹了口气。他再怎么努力，也抵不过那边的姬莉叶对尼禄的影响。好几次的通话，都是在姬莉叶的呼唤中戛然而止。但丁明明有好多话要跟尼禄讲，关于维吉尔，关于他自己，关于他们之间的感情。

然而，每当但丁提起这些话题的时候，对面传来的杂音总是阻碍了尼禄的话，就像是故意的。但丁虽然对此颇有异议，但是他依旧非常珍惜每一次通话的时间，即使只有几秒，也足以让他高兴许久。

虽然见不到面，但是只要能听到对方的声音，他就很满足了。


	3. Chapter 3

在世界的某处，一株不知名的魔树，靠吸收着人们的思念之情，悄悄地生长，就如同Qliphoth一样，在某个夜晚一举攻下了整座城市。只不过，两株魔树的差距存在着本质性的差异，一棵是掠夺人类的血液作为养分来孕育力量果实，而这一棵就只是吸取人类的记忆，并且让目标不由自主地陷入由自己产生的幻觉之中。

虽然没有人类伤亡，但是跟随着魔树成长，一些狡猾的恶魔从魔树撞开的结界裂口里逃了出来。大量的恶魔入侵，惊动了处在暗处的猎魔协会，协会成员自然找上了蕾蒂，蕾蒂听闻了这件事后，只是考虑了三秒钟，便骑上摩托前往了但丁的事务所。

蕾蒂推开事务所大门的时候，看到但丁正在打着电话，脸上的笑容，她好像在哪儿见过。蕾蒂刚刚打算上前打断对方的通话，一把未出鞘的阎魔刀挡去了她的去路，蕾蒂用手指勾下了鼻梁上的墨镜，这才注意到维吉尔正安安静静地站在门口。

“怎么回事，你们俩居然没有分家吗？”

“我不放心，但丁，他的情况。”

蕾蒂有点不敢相信自己听到的话，独来独往惯了的维吉尔居然还有舍不得他弟弟但丁的那一天。维吉尔似乎是猜到了蕾蒂的内心想法，默默点了点头，然后就将阎魔刀收了回来，恢复到了刚才抱着阎魔刀靠在墙上的动作。蕾蒂心里嘀咕了两声，就又走到但丁的办公桌前，这时，但丁刚好挂断了刚才一直在打的电话。

“我亲爱的债主，今天是什么风把您给吹来了。我先声明，我最近穷得连披萨都吃不起了，更不要说还你钱了，这点，你可以问问站在门口的维吉尔，他能证明。”

但丁为了证明自己的确身无分文，把自己办公桌上的两个抽屉同时抽了出来，里面空空荡荡的甚至还结了一两个蜘蛛网。蕾蒂笑着从双胸间抽出一个信封，潇洒地丢到但丁面前。但丁伸手拿过空白封面的信封，随随便便地拆开，快速浏览了一遍信中的内容。瞬间但丁整个人就像是复活了一样，一跃而起，然后一脸笑嘻嘻的表情，跑到维吉尔面前。维吉尔皱着眉接过但丁递过来的信，同样快速地浏览了一遍，随后眉头皱得更加深邃。

“所以，你在魔界的时候有见过这种植物吗？”

“有，但是效果不明。”

“哦，看信上的内容描写，大概就是这个植物能让人产生幻觉？看起来并没什么威胁。”

“但丁，砍掉魔树虽然是任务，但是更主要的是，去那边消灭掉那些因为魔树而从魔界逃出来的恶魔们。”蕾蒂为了防止但丁不肯接下这个任务，主动开口解释了一下。

“嗯，我知道，我这不是正在诱惑我哥，跟我一起去活动活动筋骨。别告诉我，你不想去维吉尔，谁不知道你想动刀子想很久了。”

“那就走。”

“唉唉唉？那么快就答应了？”但丁有点不太置信维吉尔居然那么爽快地答应了他的请求，他还以为他要纠缠好久，对方才肯答应。

蕾蒂看着兄弟二人互动的模样，她有点吃惊。她根本没想到，在那件事之后，维吉尔非但没有离开但丁，反而好像更加照顾但丁的需求了。而但丁，蕾蒂又停下思考注视了对方一会儿，她觉得他觉得有点不对劲，但是具体不和谐在哪里，她一时半会儿也说不出来。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁对于这株新长出来了的魔树表现出了跃跃欲试的情绪，甚至出发前兴奋地就像是个第一次出游的孩子。维吉尔对于这样状态的但丁表现出了明显的担忧之情，这些本被他自己抛弃的感情再一次沾染上他的情绪，他未免有点过于不放心他的孪生弟弟了。但丁察觉到了维吉尔脸上表情所表达出来的意思，大大咧咧地走过去揽住了他哥的肩膀，毫不在意地表达着类似不可能完成的目标。

“这次的任务一定能让我大赚一票的！到时候就不怕还不起水电费了！还可以吃上好多好多的披萨和草莓圣代！对，我还可以借此为尼禄整理出来一件属于他的小天地。”

“……”

“怎么不说话，不说话，我就默认你答应把你的房间让给你儿子啦？”

“……不行。”

“你这个当爸的，未免也太小气了吧？放心，等这一次把目标解决了，我就能把尼禄带回来了。”

“清醒一点，但丁。他跟你不在一个世界。”

“我知道，我知道，维吉尔。但是我查过资料了，来自教团的秘密史记，这株魔树之所以可以在没有外力的借助之下能破开结界的封印，就是因为它本身就拥有打破屏障的功能，所以，我想过了，等我在打掉它的同时，我可以借助它爆发出来的能力穿越世界线，然后把那个尼禄给接到这个世界。”

“但丁，你有考虑过对方的感受吗？你有问过他乐不乐意吗？”

“这当然，维吉尔。我做事还不至于被兴奋冲昏了头脑。他那边已经没有我的存在了，姬莉叶也成了家，只有他独自一个人，忍受着寒冷的夜晚。所以我问过了，他也愿意。”

“好，那就走吧，但丁。”

“走走走，头一次体验我们两个人一起去猎魔的行为，我一定会好好珍惜的，当然在找到尼禄之前。”

“……”

维吉尔不知道自己该用什么表情面对一心向往着将尼禄带回家的但丁，明明很想嘲笑对方的愚蠢，脸上却一点嘲讽的笑容都展现不出来。维吉尔比任何人都要懂但丁，却又比任何人都不理解但丁。他不明白他的执着，同样，他也不明白他的痛苦。即使当初切身体会了意识与肉体分离的苦楚，但他依旧没办法认同但丁现在的做法。

这样的弥补来得或许太晚了些。

兄弟二人相伴前行到了目标城市，果不其然，城市内的所有房屋都被触须给入侵了，然而那些触须只是安分地缠绕在房屋的外墙，在房屋里面的人就像是根本没有注意到自己已经被魔物包围了，每个人都在做着自己的事情。更为奇怪的是，虽然路上有些人是手牵手走路，但是他们都没有在互相聊天交流，反而是对着一旁的空气，尽情地说着话。

但丁看着这一幕，惊讶的有点说不出话，眼神有点不坚定地望向站在自己斜前方的维吉尔。维吉尔瞬间拔刀收刀，一根触须从屋子外墙上掉落了下来，房屋内原本看上去温馨的画面一下子就打破了。房屋的主人在触须被砍断的下一秒，整个人进入了癫狂的状态，手臂一扫，将桌上的东西全部扫到了地上，随手双手紧紧抱住自己的脑袋，整个人跪倒匍匐在地，嘶吼着，口水顺着嘴角滴落在地。

这时，一根细小的触须从地上窜出缠绕上了那个男人，尖锐地顶端一下子刺进了男人的脊椎与小脑之间，一番蠕动之后，就将触须给收了回来。那名陷入癫狂的男人以肉眼可见的速度，恢复到了刚才有说有笑的样子。另一方面，一根粗壮的藤蔓快速破土而出代替刚才被维吉尔砍断的那根，紧紧地环绕上了墙壁，只是这一次，它将房屋的窗户堵得严严实实，让其他人无法再窥探其中发生的一切了。


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello，是我但丁。”  
   
“该死的但丁，你就不能好好的完成你的任务吗？我还以为……你……”  
   
“抱歉，kid，这边的魔树，怎么说，有点麻烦呢，不过没关系，我一定可以的。”  
   
但丁侧着脑袋，用肩膀夹着电话亭里的话筒，同时单手握着属于自己的但丁之剑，砍杀着源源不断扑过来的恶魔们，沾满鲜血的脸上还挂着熟悉的笑容。但丁在消灭恶魔之际，还不忘跟尼禄开玩笑。  
   
“所以，尼禄，你打算穿什么过来见我？我觉得呢，你什么都不穿最好。”  
   
“操你的，但丁。你满脑子只有……还有……啊？”  
   
“嗯，抱歉，是的。”  
   
“你就是个不要脸的混蛋！”  
   
“多谢夸奖。”  
   
维吉尔站在不远处的魔树树枝之上，或许是因为之前Qliphoth果实的力量残留，原本嚣张的魔树触须在接触到维吉尔之前，就表现出了诚服的模样，只不过，这一切没有发生在但丁的面前。原因很简单，但丁在闯入魔树范围之前，就和维吉尔打赌，自己能以第一名的速度砍到魔树的中心。维吉尔没有出声的微点了点头，但丁正了正自己的手骨，伸手变幻出但丁之剑，直接冲进了怪堆。  
   
维吉尔之后在魔树的帮助之下，坐到了最佳的观赏位置。  
   
维吉尔默不作声地看着但丁一边猎魔，一边打电话的场景，脸上的表情格外的严肃，就像是什么大事即将发生。一些中级的恶魔，嗅闻到了斯巴达血脉的味道，混着人类的香气，就这样不要命地顺着但丁残留下来的魔力，找到了对方。  
   
只可惜，那些恶魔高估了自己的实力，也低估了斯巴达血脉的强大。  
   
但丁被中级恶魔们意外打断了和尼禄通话过程，他瞬间就像是炸药被点燃了引火线，一分钟都没有的时间内，那些自以为是的恶魔被但丁一拳一个揍成了粉末，掉落出来恶魔的内核被但丁踩碎吸收殆尽。  
   
这时，原本安安静静地触须们像是接收到了什么强大的能量，突然间变粗变长，一下子缠上了但丁的躯体。但丁自然不会答应它们这样无礼的行为，被点燃的拳套带上了火的属性，一下子烧着了作为易燃物的触须，伴随着尖锐的叫声，那些触须同样化作了粉末。  
   
但丁在消灭完碍事的触须后，重新拨打了尼禄的号码，然而对方的电话并没有被接通，只有无尽的拨号音让但丁皱起了眉头。  
   
但丁又尝试了几次，依旧没有拨通，他有点闹情绪，用力将话筒给砸了回去。但丁就像是没长大的孩子，赌气地盯了一会儿电话亭，叹了口气，幻化出但丁之剑，再一次往魔树的中心方向冲了过去。维吉尔在但丁跑出去五分钟之后，不紧不慢地追了上去，他揍过的路上没有一个恶魔敢上前，它们都不太敢惹维吉尔，毕竟之前以他的实力差点在魔界称帝。  
   
这次，没有了输液管一样的快捷通道，但丁只能一层一层的往上爬，路上那些阻碍他前进的恶魔，统统被他给一刀一枪的消灭干净了。唯一能让他停下脚步的原因，大概就只有那孤零零地处在原地的电话亭了。即使电话亭上同样被缠满了触须，但丁仿佛没有看见似的，一股脑钻了进去，拎起话筒就着手拨打着尼禄的电话号码。  
   
这一次，他打通了电话。


	6. Chapter 6

随着但丁越来越靠近魔树心脏的位置，他和尼禄通话的时间也越来越短，或许是因为魔树的魔力被但丁削减了大部分的关系，原本一直较为通畅的对话，现在已经变得几乎听不见对方在说什么了。不断地冒出的电流声和噪音，肆意地干扰着他和他的对话。但丁似乎察觉到了什么，但是他不愿意细想，仿佛只要他这样做了，电话那头的尼禄就会消失。但丁再一次看到了不远的电话亭，立马顾不上周围源源不断地涌上来的恶魔们，直接用但丁之剑咿呀出了一条血路，直冲电话亭。

这时，一把蓝色的幻影剑插在了但丁前往电话亭的路上，但丁顺着幻影剑刺来的方向，抬头望向了站在高处的维吉尔。

“维吉尔！事到如今了，你还打算阻止我的行动吗？”

“不试试，又怎么知道结局会如何的发展。”

维吉尔说完话，就从藤蔓上一跃而下，抽出随身携带的阎魔刀，右脚微微向后挪动，低下身姿让自己进入准备战斗的动作。但丁明白维吉尔在做什么，就如他们几年前那场在Qliphoth上的战斗。但丁单手持着巨剑，嘴似乎一张一合的想要表达着什么，但是他没有出声，比起与维吉尔用嘴争执，他觉得还是用战斗来得更为直接。

两个半魔同时进入战斗准备状态，周身散发出来的魔力惊动了不少蠢蠢欲动的恶魔们。恶魔们被他们身上的人类之血所吸引，却又同时忌讳着同样流淌着的恶魔之血，然而恶魔是遵循本能又渴望着更高能力的生物，在挑战他们的同时也为兄弟二人增加了战斗的乐趣。在激烈的对战过程中，两个人以极快的速度斩杀着周围前赴后继的恶魔们。但丁被数不尽的恶魔血浇淋在身上，空气中过于浓厚的恶魔之力，让他无意识地进入了魔化的状态。

维吉尔在但丁魔人化的同时魔人化，蓝色光芒在一片血红之中显得格外耀眼。

维吉尔这次动了真格，就像但丁熟悉他，他也熟悉但丁，他知道他的底线在哪里，也知道他的极限在哪里，同样也见过他失去意识后只会横冲直撞的模样。所以，这一次也不例外，唯一的差别就是那位曾经可以靠着蛮力阻止他两互相厮杀的人，成为了但丁现在的底线。维吉尔以最快的速度移动到但丁的背后，用着恶魔的语言嘶吼着两个人颇为熟悉的名字。

“尼禄！他不是你……”

已经处在暴走边缘的但丁，在听到维吉尔喊出的名字瞬间，周身的恶魔之力发出了过于耀眼的红色光芒，维吉尔自然察觉到了但丁周边的异动，周身原本被魔力压制得安安分分的触须们再次欢欣鼓舞了起来，就像是吸收到了最甜美的养分。

“冷静，但丁。”

“啊啊啊啊……”

维吉尔原本打算打醒但丁的愿望落空了，完全被恶魔之力支配住的但丁，丝毫没有手下留情的情面，虽然之前那场在Qliphoth上的战斗也拼尽了全力，但终究还是被人给阻止了。这次没有了那个人，维吉尔感受到了一丝丝的压力，可他并不在意，毕竟只有这样才能享受到最精彩的部分。

红色与蓝色的恶魔在空中速度快得肉眼无法捕捉，只能看到两团光影激烈碰撞着，从中不停地传出强烈的刀刃相撞声音，似乎在警惕周围的恶魔们，而那些恐怖的嘶吼声又像是在告诉人类，这里是属于恶魔之间的战斗，其余人等不得打扰。

但丁的剑不断地击打着阎魔刀的刀刃，力量的互拼，让刀刃之间溅射出了火花，摩擦发热变红的刀刃上映出了属于但丁的恶魔模样，维吉尔在力量上或许不能完全对抗彻底失去意识只会猛力输出的但丁，但是他还有脑子，所以他可以使用巧劲来化解对方的蛮力。

维吉尔在但丁下一次攻过来的瞬间刀锋微微一转，但丁出力的方向立即出现了偏差，整个恶魔顺着出力的惯性狠狠摔在了地上，将原本就不怎么结实的树干表面砸出了个一坑。维吉尔趁着但丁还没有立马恢复过来的刹那，一个瞬移，单手持刀用力往下一插，阎魔刀半个刀身刺入了但丁的心脏之内，将对方死死地钉在了树干上面。

阎魔刀瞬间瓦解了但丁的魔化身躯，一下子失去了恶魔之力支撑的但丁，对着面前的维吉尔无力地伸出右手。在但丁空洞的眼神中，他似乎在寻找着什么，他的嘴正在无意识地呢喃着一个他难以释怀的名字。

“尼……尼禄……”


	7. Chapter 7

维吉尔一直等到但丁无力再维持举手的动作后，他才将插在对方胸口上的阎魔刀拔了出来，在空中挥舞了两下，撇干净上面沾着的血液，便重新插回了刀鞘内。此时，维吉尔的身后出现了由藤蔓交织而成的座椅，同时，陷入昏迷的但丁被同样用藤蔓编制的摇篮给完美地包裹了起来。

“如果，那一天，你没有出现，但丁。或许一切都不会走上绝路，但是我没想到的是，你会为了逃避现实而自我催眠。尼禄，是个好孩子，但是我相信，他不会想看到现在这样的你。但丁，在这一场梦里，你是否能找回属于你的灵魂，我会拭目以待的。”

但丁醒过来的时候，他发觉自己回到了事务所，而且似乎还趴在桌上睡着了，就在他迷茫之际，耳朵里听到了尼禄从厨房里传来的呼唤声。但丁揉了揉自己眼睛，有点不敢相信，怀疑自己是在做梦。但丁又眨了几下眼，随后缓缓地直起自己的背，双手撑在桌面上，眼神快速扫了一遍周围，确认这里是自己的事务所后，他便慢慢地将屁股从椅子上挪开。但丁打着哈欠，眼角还挂着刚睡醒的泪水，随后左手揉了揉自己的一头乱发，砸吧了几下嘴，右手伸进汗衫里轻挠着肚子上的肌肤。

“尼禄？嗯？叫我有什么事吗？”

“有啊，该吃饭了，但丁。”

尼禄像是为了刚结婚的丈夫准备了一桌子菜的新婚妻子，一下子窜到但丁的身后，双手放到对方的肩上，推着对方前往餐桌边。但丁对于如此热情的尼禄有点吃惊，但是还是跟着对方的行为走动着，然后在那双好看的手施压之下，但丁有点茫然地坐了下来。随后，尼禄陆陆续续地端着一盘又一盘的菜肴上桌，但丁微笑着单手撑住脑袋看着对方忙碌的身影，右手指尖则拨弄着被摆在几乎完美位置上的刀叉。

“但丁，这样做很危险，你知道的，你很容易受伤。”尼禄赶紧嘱咐但丁几句。

“是啊，我很容易受伤。”但丁调笑着回答。

但丁似乎听进去了尼禄的嘱咐，收回了自己玩弄叉子尖端的手指，转而将其含进了口内，这样的举动让一直在偷瞄他的尼禄红了脸。但丁找到了调戏尼禄的方式，故意地将双唇间的手指吮吸地啧啧作响。尼禄偷偷啧了一声，端出最后一盘牛排的时候，他有点生气地将装有牛排的盘子用力放在但丁的面前，在收手的瞬间手腕被对方一把握住。

但丁握住尼禄手腕的手微微用力一扯，尼禄顺势凑到了但丁的面前，二人的双唇快速相接，一如既往的柔软，让但丁不由得叹息。尼禄一点都没有挣扎地含下了但丁闯入口中的舌尖，甚至随着对方的举动温柔地回吻着。

然而就是这样的行为，让但丁突然抽离了自己的唇舌，随后猛地站了起来，过于激烈的动作让他碰到了紧贴着他的餐桌，猛烈地撞击让那份装着牛排的盘子承受不住地掉落在了地上，尼禄非常不理解但丁的行为，歪着头看着一脸冷笑的但丁。

“你是怎么了吗？但丁？是我哪里做得不对吗？”

“应该说，是你做的太完美了。”

“什么意思？我不明白，你可以告诉我吗？”

“当然，尼禄，我的好孩子。”但丁快速凑了过去，伴随着一声沉闷的噗呲音，尖锐的刀刃瞬间刺进了血肉之中，‘尼禄’靠在但丁的怀里，一口鲜血立刻从口中吐出，在雪白的地板对比之下，显得极其扎眼。

“为，为什么，难，难道我，不是，你，你的好孩子吗？”‘尼禄’艰难地抬起头，一脸不甘地盯着但丁银蓝色的眸子。

“就是因为你太好了。然而，我的尼禄不是这样的。”但丁笑着拉开了两个人之间的距离，单手扯着‘尼禄’的头发，强制对方抬着头继续看着自己。“尼禄他啊，可不会笑着给我准备吃的，他不跟我抢披萨吃就已经很好了。同样，他也不会乖乖地让我亲他。更重要的是，他从来就不是个乖乖听话的小孩。”

“但，但是，我，我爱你啊，但丁，我是真，呕，爱你……”‘尼禄’话音未落，就化成一滩血水，

“是的，我也爱你，尼禄。我深深地爱着你……”但丁说着话的同时，眼角滑落下了一滴不为人知的眼泪。

藤蔓紧紧包裹着但丁的位置，突然爆发出一阵直冲天际的红光，一股强大到让人受不了的魔压唤醒了进入假寐状态的维吉尔。维吉尔瞬间睁开双眼，冲天的红光一下子窜到他的面前。

下一秒维吉尔被但丁拎着衣领给举了起来。

“你到底在搞什么把戏！维吉尔！”

“执迷不悟！”


	8. Chapter 8

维吉尔只是盯着但丁和他一样的颜色的眸子，眼神中不带着一丝一毫的情绪。但丁无奈地叹了口气，收紧了一下手后就将维吉尔甩到了不远处，带起了一片尘埃。

“维吉尔，不管你跟这棵魔树有什么牵连和关系，但是你别以为用虚假的梦境，就可以缠住我继续下去的脚步。你知道的，没有什么可以阻止我，就连你也一样。”

“……”

维吉尔皱着眉默默地看着一脸决然的但丁，握紧了手中的阎魔刀，抿起双唇，似乎下一秒他就要控制不住再次拔出阎魔刀。这时，几根极其粗壮的触须突然间从树干中冒出，眨眼间缠住了但丁全身，但丁下意识的魔人化，魔力的爆发意外地没有震开触手。

维吉尔眼见着魔树将他的弟弟给带走了，似乎是想到了什么，内心叹了口气。

“你一定会后悔的，但丁。”

但丁在触手中不停地挣扎，然而这些行动对于触手而言根本没有效果。但丁被迫被魔树输送到了它的中心，然后他有点不敢相信他看到的画面。在魔树的中心长着一个类似孕囊结构的半透明囊肿，正像是在呼吸似的有规律收缩着。就在但丁惊讶之余，触手们像是感应到了但丁想要凑近看一看的想法，就着捆住对方的姿势护送着但丁前往了那个特殊的囊肿处。

但丁凑近一看，里面睡着的是他最为熟悉的人，那个从刚才起就再也没有打通过电话的人。

魔树靠这个诱惑着但丁，故意让触须松开了对方的手。但丁的手一旦重获自由，就不由自主地伸手隔着那一层羊膜一样结构的薄膜轻触着其中蜷缩成一团的人类。银白色的短发在液体中微微散开，安详的睡容之上，并没有往常尼禄爱皱眉的小表情。其实，但丁很喜欢用手指抹开尼禄紧凑的眉头，只因每次这样做，尼禄总会不自觉地上前索吻。

似乎是想起了曾经的时光，但丁脸上带着柔意地微笑着。

孕囊里的尼禄似乎是感应到了什么，微微挣扎了一下，就像是新生儿将要离开母体一样，不安地摆动着身躯，虽然依旧维持着蜷缩的模样，但是眼皮已经有了想要睁开的迹象。魔树感应到了孕囊的反应，几根有着尖锐顶端的触手从其他地方伸了出来，从四个角度缓缓地刺进薄膜内，一些液体从裂缝顺着触须的纹路流了出来。触须在刺穿薄膜后就收回了尖锐的顶端，像是对待自己的孩子，极其缓慢温柔地缠住尼禄，随后又有几根触须的尖锐顶端将薄膜划开了一个大口字，方便之前插进去的触须带出新生的尼禄。

“Kid？尼禄？尼禄！”

但丁喊着尼禄的名字，就仿佛是当初在弗杜那岛上那样，他在巨大的雕像前急促不安地呼唤着对方。刚刚从液体中恢复自由之身的尼禄，听到熟悉的声音，努力想要睁开眼睛，然而有点无力，他能感觉到他浑身的力气都被抽走了，但是他不甘心，他还在努力想要睁开双眼，亲眼瞧瞧那个会在电话里温柔地喊他名字的但丁。

但丁的嘴被魔树的触须堵住了，只能发出类似被困猛兽发出的呜鸣声，即使罪魔人化的魔力能将缠在在他身上的触须震碎，然而眨眼间魔树又会补上新的触须，重新死死地缠在翅翼的根部，让但丁从根本上动弹不得，恶魔的喉骨无法发出人类语言的发音，只能不停地发出低沉的嘶吼声，想要努力地唤醒躺在地上的尼禄。

可惜，但丁不管怎么努力挣扎释放魔力突破障碍，魔树总是在下一秒长出更多的触须来阻挠着他的行动，就像是那些盘踞在他内心深处的某些情绪，让但丁的灵魂根本无法动弹半分。


	9. Chapter 9

“不！尼禄！不！”

但丁疯了似的伸直了右手臂，尼禄偏偏和他只差了半个手臂的距离。尼禄哭笑不得地用手捂住自己的脸，苍白无力的笑声飘散在空气中，止不住的鲜血从伤口中溢出。尼禄已经不再完整了，恶魔的力量只能让他勉强维持着活下去的意识，但是他没办法再接近近在咫尺的但丁了。

就像是被透明的世界线给隔绝了一样，但丁无法跨出更多的步伐。

而尼禄只是笑着，捂着脸上的裂口，裂口的另一边是暴露而出的柔软脑组织。

没错，尼禄的脑袋被恶魔削去了一半，粉白色的脑组织如同被捣碎的豆腐脑裸露在空气中，无神的单眸中流着刺眼的血泪，嘴角挂着常见的血河，尼禄不能咳嗽，因为只要这么做，就能加速他的死亡进程，他不愿意离去，他不想和自己的恋人分开。

但是，他终究不像是但丁，拥有二分之一的恶魔血统，稀薄的恶魔之力没办法快速地再生损伤严重的组织。尼禄压抑着灵魂流失的失重感，颤颤巍巍地走到那层边界，伸出自己的左手，又立马垂了下来，勾了勾嘴角，目光已经完全对不准但丁的脸了，我似乎看不到但丁最后一面了，尼禄这样想着，用着最后的气息说着最无情的诀别。

“……对不起。”

尼禄的背后突然爆出湛蓝色透明的翅翼鬼手，强劲地爪子死死地抓住土地，将尼禄撑到空中，天空中的星星快速地陨落，皎洁的月光被不止何处而来的乌云掩盖，飞过乌鸦无情地散播着死亡的讯息。空气中浓郁过头的血腥味，刺激着但丁，但他却无法发挥出一丝一毫的恶魔之力。他的魔力被刚才的战斗榨得一滴不剩，还来不及补充的魔力让他无法罪魔人化。但丁绝望地看着尼禄在自己面前化成了一团蓝色的光影，似乎是萤火虫，又像是天使的光辉，温柔地围绕在但丁的周身，飘了一会儿，随后就如同当克雷多死去时的场景一样，属于尼禄的灵魂，那些蓝色的光影快速地分散而去。

唯一留下的是被恶魔一切而下的三分之一头颅和失去对焦能力的右眼。

但丁在尼禄消失之后，才找回了自己的嗓子，然而再痛苦的呼唤都召不回已经失去的灵魂。恶魔第一次，没有从死神的手里夺回自己的所爱，被爱所伤的恶魔爆发出了全身仅剩的最后一丁点魔力，红色炙热而痛苦的气息扫荡着周围，那些被其他恶魔破坏的树木和房屋，在暴走的魔力侵略之下夷为平地。

红色恶魔的周身环境就像是地狱中心的场景重现，滚烫的像是岩浆一样的液体从恶魔的张开的外骨骼间流出，淌落在地上的瞬间让泥土泛出深黑色的焦意，越发浓重的硫磺味更加催生了那些液体的温度，稀薄的空气越发的焦灼。

恶魔恐怖的脸上则有着更多夸张的红色痕迹，仔细的看着它的脸，就像是什么东西裂开了，那些恐怖的红色浆体争先恐后地从缝隙中流出，虽然恶魔不具备泪腺，然而他觉得他在哭，仿佛他只要这样做了，那个消失的灵魂就能被唤回来，毕竟，恶魔的眼泪是这世上最不可能存在的东西。

伴随着一阵无声的怒吼，恶魔红色的龙翼突然张开，整个身躯就像是怒放的火焰，刷的一下子冲上了天空，在高空中绽放出最为耀眼的光芒。在恶魔攀升的高度处，红色的恶魔身影突然消失，紧接着一个赤裸的人类急速地坠落，就像是堕天的天使，狠狠地砸向了地表。

伴着一声巨大的撞击声，那个人类将自己埋进了地表深处，就像是他的爱情，随着另一个人的消失，被他永久的埋在了灵魂的深处。

当维吉尔找到但丁的时候，他已经在土壤里沉睡了几年，然而，等他唤醒他的时候，他的记忆似乎出现了问题，他貌似忘记了尼禄死亡的真相，只认为对方是失踪了。

然后，又过了一年，但丁一脸惊喜地抱着电话告诉维吉尔，他找到尼禄了。

只可惜，那位尼禄住在同位的平行世界里。


	10. Chapter 10

被藤蔓控制住的但丁回想起了被他自我保护机制所隐藏起来的真相，过载的悲伤穿透了他的整个灵魂，暴怒的魔力燃烧着源源不断的藤蔓，空气中独有的树枝烧焦味，总算是刺激醒了努力睁开双眼的尼禄。尼禄睁开眼睛的同时，入眼的是他从来没有见过的红色恶魔，而对方正虎视眈眈地盯着他，尼禄捂着自己的重点部位狠狠扫了一眼恶魔，这样的举动换来了恶魔的笑。

尼禄惊呆了，他可不知道恶魔还会笑，特别是面前这位看上级别很高的龙系恶魔。

“尼……禄……”

一阵类似于远古呼唤的低沉嗓音叫着尼禄的名字，尼禄有些迷茫的左右回顾了一下，然后发现是自己面前的恶魔正在呼唤着自己。尼禄抬头盯着面前的恶魔，过了大约五分钟，尼禄大喊了一声卧操，然后赶紧站起来，光着身子，右手捂住裆部，快速地跑了一圈，发现根本没有衣服的时候，空中突然出现了另一只蓝色的龙系恶魔，尼禄再一次的大叫，结果就被蓝色恶魔从肩胛骨中间长出来的尾巴给封住了嘴巴。

“我们……需要谈一谈……但丁……”

尼禄刚刚恢复意识就被两个从来没有见过面的恶魔给带走了，被带到空中的时候，他还伸长了右手臂对着无人的地表作出求救的动作，之前那些过于活跃的触手，像是完成了什么很重要的任务，不再长出更多的触须去束缚主带走了尼禄的两只恶魔，反而像是在挥手道别似的摆动了几下，随后，本来占据了城市的巨大植物突然间枯萎了，原本沉浸在幻想中的人类承受不了一下子超现实的打击，都接二连三陷入了精神分裂的状态。

第二天，各大报纸都刊登了这一则新闻。XX市百分之八十以上居民在魔树被讨伐之后，陷入了极端的精神问题，当局已介入调查。

但丁看着报纸上的新闻，不以为然地耸了耸肩，将报纸叠成纸飞机朝着不远处的维吉尔丢了过去。维吉尔接住了但丁丢过来的纸飞机，顺便回了个眼刀，打开了被对方折得乱七八糟的报纸，摊开看了一会儿，然后冷笑了一声，就把报纸揉成一团丢进了废纸篓。

“怎么，但丁，你是不是觉得你做错了？”

“不会，不过，我可没想到砍掉一棵树会造成那么大的麻烦。”

“哦？也有你想不到的时候，那可真是，有趣，极了。”

“那当然，我又不是什么预言家，我怎么会知道，砍了那么一棵树会引发那么多的问题。”但丁双腿架在木桌上摆动了几下，抬头就看到擦着湿漉漉头发的尼禄从楼梯上走了下来，脸上一副你们特么居然和谐相处太不可思议的表情。

“早安，孩子。”

“早安，糟老头。”

“注意语言。”

“Fuck”尼禄几乎是下意识地想对着维吉尔竖起了中指，然后想了想又默默地将中指收了回去，毕竟被阎魔刀捅什么的还是算了。

维吉尔皱了皱眉，却也当做无事发生的移开了目光。尼禄撇了撇嘴，继续揉搓着脑袋上的毛巾，好让那些水分更容易被吸收。但丁站了起来，走到尼禄身边，接手了正在进行的动作，颇为温柔地擦拭着那些水珠。明明被剪得像是狗啃过的短发，在但丁的手里显得格外柔软，所以但丁总是对于尼禄的头发爱不释手，不管是之前的中短发还是现在的刺毛，他都会时不时地伸手揉搓一顿。

被魔树从异世界带过来的尼禄，就这么顺理成章地住进了鬼泣事务所。


	11. Chapter 11

似乎伴随着尼禄的回归，事务所又恢复到了往常的光影，但丁大大咧咧地躺坐在自己的宝座之上，尼禄傻乎乎地窝在厨房里捣鼓着那些积灰的厨具，维吉尔则是大大方方地坐在沙发上翻阅着每天送达的最新鲜热乎的报纸。事务所的氛围非常的和谐，和谐到但丁总觉得不太真实。

但丁有点皮痒，倒不是说他是抖M还是拥有其他什么奇怪的属性，但是就冲着那把戳了他好几下的阎魔刀，现在好好的立在书桌旁边，他就觉得非常不合理，甚至他有点控制不住地想要伸手戳一下刀柄。

但丁就这么伸出了一截食指，瞬间就接收到了来自维吉尔的眼刀，他默默地收回了自己的手指，脸上一副我什么都没干的表情，蠢蠢欲动的手摸上了不远处的色情杂志，下一秒，色情杂志盖脸，但丁索性来了个眼不见为净。

久违的安心感，让但丁逐渐失去了对外界的防备，无意识地陷入了沉睡，在梦中他似乎听到了维吉尔的叫喊声，那么近又那么远，声音是飘忽不定的。但丁勉勉强强地聆听着梦里来自维吉尔的啰嗦，他不以为然地掏了掏耳朵，对着小拇指吹了口气。

但丁看着维吉尔发疯似的敲打着不存在的玻璃时，但丁挑了挑眉，正当他狐疑地走向前去时，肩膀上传来了一股外界的推力，随着轻微书本撞击桌面的声响，但丁的意识从梦境中被扯出。

“但丁？醒醒，别睡了，该吃饭了。”

“啊？你那么快就准备好了？”

“你睡了好久了，久到维吉尔都耐不住出门遛弯了。”

“什么？他还会出门，我以为他对人界的事情一窍不通来着的。”

但丁的话音还未落，维吉尔几乎就印证了他的话，一脸不爽并且灰头土脸地推开了事务所的大门。维吉尔双手同时拍动着长袍的下摆，仿佛上面又数不尽的灰尘，让他十分的难受，这时，但丁才注意到，维吉尔出门根本没有带上他的阎魔刀，阎魔刀至始至终都乖乖地立在书桌边。

“我说，维吉尔，你怎么出门不带上你的爱刀，你就不怕你儿子尼禄又把你的刀给吸收进体内吗？”

“不习惯，我只是去趟超市而已。”

“不习惯？他可是爸爸留给你的宝刀，你不是连上厕所都带着的吗？”

“我说了，我只是去了趟超市，买了些必备品回来而已。”

“哦……”

但丁并不想和维吉尔多扯这个话题，他内心的不和谐感越来越重了，虽然他知道只要维吉尔想，阎魔刀随时随地都能闪现在他手中，但是平日里他还是会习惯性地将刀握在手里，因为只有这样他才能获得仅存的安全感，这些，但丁都知道，这也是为什么当初他急于从教团手中夺回阎魔刀的理由之一，他坚信着那把刀上会残留着属于维吉尔的记忆和力量。但是现在的情况却是，维吉尔把刀落在事务所了，不知道是故意的还是对于他的考验，但丁头一回儿觉得事情在他不能理解的范围内了。

但丁苦恼地挠了挠自己的头，鼻子却敏锐地捕捉到了披萨的香气，他的唾液开始不自觉地分泌了，他饿了，他是如此的饥饿，饥饿到他可以吃下五盒披萨。但丁抬头看到的是尼禄端着新鲜出炉的披萨来到他面前，他二话不说伸手就要抢，这时，耳边传来了梦境中那个飘渺的声音，却被但丁给忽视了。

‘给我起来啊，愚蠢的但丁。’


	12. Chapter 12

但丁觉得自己的幻听越来越严重了，明明维吉尔就在自己的面前，但是他的耳边总是能响起对方略带缥缈的喊他名字的声音。

一开始，但丁下意识地以为是维吉尔在用血缘关系来练习什么心灵感应能力，所以每次他一听到维吉尔喊他的名字，他就反射性地抬头望向不远处正在擦着阎魔刀刀刃的维吉尔，维吉尔皱着眉回眸，但丁像是做错事一样的东看看西瞅瞅。

然而过了一会儿，又是一样的呼唤声，但丁再一次看向维吉尔的方向，只不过这一次维吉尔似乎在和尼禄攀谈着什么。只见尼禄哈哈大笑了几下，随后脱下右手臂上的机械外壳交给了维吉尔，维吉尔皱着把玩了一会儿就还给了尼禄，并且张了张嘴。

但丁没看错的话，维吉尔有可能说了幼稚这个字。

尼禄皱了一下眉，然后伸手推了一下维吉尔的肩膀，就像是撒娇的儿子对着严肃的老爸惯用手段，维吉尔抿了一下嘴，将手上的阎魔刀交给了尼禄，尼禄兴奋极了，右手握住熟悉的刀柄，轻轻松松地拔出阎魔刀，仔细欣赏了一会儿，随后将阎魔刀放在脸庞蹭了两下，就像是久违的老友见面一样。

但丁有点吃味，他觉得尼禄那么亲近阎魔刀有点不合理。毕竟，当时那么快就断手的主要原因之一，就是阎魔刀的叛变。不然，当初尼禄断臂的断口怎么可能是如此的整齐，一点都没有撕裂伤的痕迹，就连帮他治疗的主刀医生都在那里交头接耳的吐槽着这样伤口的不科学之处。

即便是菜刀砍伤也会因为一刀砍不断大骨，而产生其他必要的刀伤创面。可尼禄当时的断口太整齐了，整齐到似乎是手臂本身自愿断开脱落的。正因如此，但丁第一时间就想到了阎魔刀的背叛。

不过，与其说是，叛变，还不如说是，物归其主了。

一直过了好几天，但丁才后知后觉地发觉，那些缥缈的声音，并不是他面前的这个维吉尔发出来的。但丁是在维吉尔好几天的怪异眼神中发现的这一点，如果不是他哥脸上的表情太过于奇怪，他也不会注意到在维吉尔开口说话的同时，那些声音依旧会传到他的耳朵。

老实说，他觉得那个声音像是在叫魂。没错，在东方的文化中，这样不停地呼唤对方的名字的举动，似乎能唤醒沉迷在梦境中的灵魂。但是，但丁并不觉得自己在梦境中，随着不停地吵闹声，他面前不远处的维吉尔和尼禄似乎吵起来了，目的是为了争论今晚到底吃什么。

尼禄一个转身，怒气冲冲地跑到但丁身边，手中拿着最新的披萨宣传手册，上面闪亮亮地巨无霸尺寸的双重芝士火腿披萨吸引着但丁的目光。但丁下意识地吞了口口水，伸出食指颤颤巍巍地指向他最爱的口味，结果他受到了来自维吉尔的眼刀，他的危险警报器瞬间炸响，他立马伸出一根中指，指向了被印在一边的蔬菜披萨，随后就听到了尼禄懊恼的呻吟声，但丁抬眸看了一眼，语重心长地说道。

“尼禄，你看，咱们最近都在吃肉，是时候吃点蔬菜补补营养了。”

“该死的，西兰花，是让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的西兰花！但丁，你怎么吃得下这种东西。”

尼禄像是遇到了什么恶心的东西，猛地将手中举着的披萨广告贴到但丁的俊脸上，眼前立马被糊了一堆花花绿绿的油墨。但丁哭笑不得伸手将广告纸拿下，熟练地拿起电话，指尖转动着数字拨盘，拨打着倒背如流的号码，随着三声嘟音，电话被接通，但丁说了他的需求的同时，也照顾到了维吉尔的想法，在对方满意的点头之下，他总算某种意义上的逃过一劫。

但丁打完电话，将它挂回原处，双脚重新搁置在书桌上，顺手拿起一本色情杂志，随随便便地翻到某一页，大胸金发美女直接被他盖到脸上。但丁在半睡半醒之间，内心颇为满足地大叹了一口气。

‘如果这些真的是梦境，我宁愿一辈子都不醒来。’


	13. Chapter 13

“Sorry，Nero”

但丁轻叹了一口气，手中凝聚着属于他的魔剑，面前则是一脸迷糊的尼禄和皱着眉维吉尔，但丁不以为然地耸了耸肩，就像是准备出发去旅行的样子。

“你什么意思，但丁。”维吉尔的目光缠上了冰冷的寒意。

“就那个意思，我觉得我已经够混蛋，没想到其实我可以做得更混蛋一点。”

“你又要从我身边离开了吗？但丁。”尼禄不甘心开口。

“不是，比起逃走，我觉得形容为醒来更适合一点。”

“为什么要选择醒来？一直这样下去不好吗？”

“挺好的，只不过，我睡得够久了，我是时候该清醒了。”但丁伸出左手指了指自己心脏的位置。“它已经碎过了，就像是当年那样，然后我把它封印了，就当做什么都没有发生过，可是我没想到，有一天，会有魔物把它当做养料来看待。”

但丁右手持着魔剑但丁，脸上的表情非常的平静。“我只是想看看它到底会怎么样来料理这块美味，可惜，没想到，它居然打算用幻觉麻痹我。”但丁似乎想到了什么，笑着摸了摸自己胡子拉渣的下巴。

“不过，我倒是意外收获了着急的维吉尔，应该算得上一种成就了？”但丁突然大笑了起来，“嘛，你们听不懂也正常，毕竟你们不是他们啊。”话音未落，但丁举起大剑瞬间将其插入自己的腹部，随着一口鲜血被他吐出，不远处的维吉尔和尼禄逐渐扭曲了起来。

但丁没有感受到疼痛，这不寻常，但是又很真实，他在做梦，他一直都知道，就像他从来没有忘记尼禄其实已经死了一样。然而要从过甜的梦境中醒来，代价却是以自己的死亡为结局，但丁一边苦笑着，一边化作了泡沫，如同童话故事中小美人鱼那样，在绝望的爱情前面，他无能为力，已经发生的结果，根本没办法挽回。

——————————————————————

“哟，维吉尔，好久不见。”但丁醒来看到的是，一脸焦急的维吉尔，没有了曾经过往的从容，也没有了那些过于高傲的神情，留下的只有身为哥哥对于弟弟的操心过度的表情。

“说真的，我还没惨到需要你担心吧？”但丁一股脑地从维吉尔的怀中跳起，像个没事人一样的活动了一下筋骨，然而他没看的是，维吉尔脸上那些表情逐渐化为了平静，他似乎知道了点什么。

维吉尔站了起来，和但丁并排站着，仿佛回到了那座塔上，兄弟二人再一次的并肩作战，这不过这一次，面对的不再是贪得无厌的人类，而是纯正的恶魔，靠着那些悲剧的幻觉，吸取着悲伤的能量，其实在但丁眼里看来，这颗魔树并没有做错什么，然而，它作为魔界的生物，就是它最大的原罪。

“我们真的要除掉这棵树吗？它看上去挺无害的？你瞧，它甚至能吸走人类痛苦的根源。”

“它是魔物，但丁，你身为恶魔猎人，不打算完成你的任务吗？”

“但是它真的没有害啊，你看，都没死人，除了他让我做了个美梦。”但丁似乎有些意犹未尽地砸吧了一下嘴。

“它在吸取它所需的养料同时，他会同化人类的灵魂，最后堕落成恶魔，这就是这棵树最大的威胁。”维吉尔就像是在科普讲座上演讲那样，用着最苍白的文字述所着最可怕的现实。

“你不是一开始说不知道的吗？怎么一会儿……哦我明白了！你刚才才会那样的表情看着我一定是你在担心我！”但丁不怕死地扭头一脸我赢了地表情看向维吉尔，果不其然，对方眉头皱了起来。

“你废话太多了，但丁。”维吉尔伸手一把捂住了但丁的嘴，握着阎魔刀的手举了起来，但丁顺着阎魔刀所指的方向望去，在树冠的顶端，站着一位他两都熟悉的人影，那个湛蓝色的翅膀，他们都不会认错，因为这世上只有他才配得上这样的颜色。


	14. Chapter 14

但丁为了可以更加清晰地看清树冠顶上站的是不是那个自己朝思暮想的人，他往后退了几步，然后不敢置信地想要冲过去，却被阎魔刀挡住了去路。但丁恶狠狠地盯着身侧的维吉尔，脸上的表情扭曲成一团，仿佛下一秒，但丁就准备和维吉尔打了起来，然而维吉尔伸出自己的食指抵在双唇之上。

“安静，但丁。”

“维吉尔……！”

维吉尔在但丁发愣的瞬间，直接瞬移到他的身后，抵在唇上的手捂住了他的眼睛，失去了光明，耳边是维吉尔幽幽地语气。

“但丁，学会用魔力感受魔力，你看的，是真的尼禄吗？”

维吉尔的暗示，让但丁自然而然的使用自己的魔力去测试树顶上的人影，熟悉的魔力形成的光影，一行泪眼从半遮掩的眼眶内流出，顺着但丁的脸庞滑落，维吉尔看着自己无助的弟弟，无奈地叹了口气。

“尼禄，那个傻孩子，即使这样了，还是一心扑在你身上，你都不会羞耻吗，但丁。”

维吉尔的话，就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，用着最简单的单词，说着最残忍的话语，化作一把利剑刺进千疮百孔的心灵，但丁的灵魂几近破碎的结局。

这时，掩盖在他眼睑之上的手突然撤离，身后传来猛烈的刀剑撞击声，但丁刷得转身，只见那本该在树顶上的湛蓝色人影窜到了维吉尔面前，用魔力凝聚而成的绯红女皇的刀身，激烈的撞击在阎魔刀刀刃上，一些蓝色的光影碎片在撞击中产生，随后无声的消散，尼禄并没有开口，但是身上的炸开的蓝色光芒，充分地表现出了他无言的愤怒。

但丁一时间不知道该阻止维吉尔和尼禄的对打还是自己就站在这里看着父子两个人一决胜负，然而有些东西不对劲，比如尼禄他不会说话，比如尼禄根本没有看过他一眼，比如，这个尼禄根本不是他们熟悉的尼禄。

但丁犹豫了几秒钟，随后便提起属于自己的魔剑，直接冲进了战斗中，横刀一档，将尼禄毫无章法地攻击给拦了下来，几乎在绯红女皇接触到但丁魔剑的瞬间，化作了一片毫无意义的光影，尼禄以非人类的速度停下了攻击，脸上竟然是迷茫的表情，三个人同时定格了下来。

“尼禄，你……还活吗？是你吗？尼禄？你……还好吗？”

但丁不敢伸手，他突然害怕他的手会穿过尼禄的身体。

维吉尔将阎魔刀重新插回刀鞘内，他没有打扰定格住的但丁，反而往后退了两步，抬头望了一眼魔树的树顶，果然，这棵树在他呼唤醒但丁的时候遭到了猛烈的攻击。维吉尔将目光收了回来，重新盯上了不远处的尼禄，他似乎叹了一口气，又像是什么都没有做，阎魔刀和尼禄的魔力产生了共鸣，在刀鞘内不安地微鸣着，就像是呼唤着什么。

阎魔刀像是感应到了什么，突如其来的出鞘，刀身以极快的速度穿过湛蓝色的尼禄胸口，魔力一瞬间的爆发，带着尼禄魔力的阎魔刀直接插进了魔树的树干，由魔树藤蔓编制而出的地面出现了剧烈的整栋，树冠以肉眼可见的速度枯萎着，发着蓝光的阎魔刀似乎在快速地吸收着魔树的力量，魔树发出了悲鸣般的尖叫声。

尼禄湛蓝色的身影在尖叫声中，逐渐巨大化，蓝色翅膀顶端的魔爪一边一个抓住了但丁和维吉尔，魔人尼禄以最快的速度，将他的长辈们带回了安全的地方，在飞翔途中，但丁看着那棵巨大无比的魔树，以最快的速度化为了尘埃。

尼禄将但丁和维吉尔送到地面之后，身形逐渐变回了原来的大小，仿佛刚才那个巨大化的魔人是他们的错觉。维吉尔拿着没有阎魔刀的刀鞘离开了他两，毕竟，比起‘温馨’的家庭闹剧，他更在意那把突然不听话的阎魔刀，找到它比但丁他们更重要。

但丁有点傻了，他不懂，这明明是他和维吉尔的战斗，尼禄为什么会突然出现。他更不明白，明明已经死去的人，这个时候又怎么会出现。以魔人状态死去的肉体都不复存在的尼禄，又是靠着什么现存于世的。

但丁就这样傻乎乎并满脸疑惑的表情，根本做不出任何反应地盯着面前的尼禄。

尼禄感应到了什么，他笑了。

他伸出手，轻摸了一下但丁的脸，张了张口，似乎说了些什么。尼禄摸着但丁脸的手逐渐下滑到他的胸口，魔人尖锐的指甲点了点他的胸口。但丁的目光顺着尼禄的手下滑，看着那根手指点了点自己的胸口。

但丁知道了，尼禄此时此刻会出现的原因，他觉得他快要控制不住他的双腿了。

尼禄微笑着向前跨了一步，双手不带任何重量，却充满了无尽的温柔去拥抱住了但丁，没有温度的接触，除了熟悉的魔力，但丁感觉不到任何一点属于尼禄的感觉。一个毫无质感的吻落在他的额头，就像是曾经母亲赋予的吻那样的遥远，只存在记忆中那一丝可以穿破黑暗的光芒。

不会言语的魔力，在此时，化为了尼禄最为执念的话语。

“但丁，我爱你。对不起，我恐怕，得走了。抱歉，辜负了你。抱歉……真的抱歉……对不起……爱你，我爱你……”

没有温度的手散发着湛蓝色的光芒，再一次轻抚过他的脸，但丁急不可耐地伸手想要握住尼禄的手，然而他只能摸到自己的脸，他就像是那个时候的他，什么都做不了；什么都挽回不了；什么都……成为了定局。

尼禄那仅存的一点魔力，在但丁的瞳孔中化为了点点光影。

那个说要一直和他并肩作战他的人影，最终在他的面前彻底的消失了。那属于尼禄的执念，在但丁走出自己迷局的同时，带走了他最后的希望。拥有人类灵魂的魔人，即使死后也不愿舍下自己的恋人，为了他的安全拼尽了自己最后一丝的魔力护着对方。

没有了执念的魔人，在恋人的目光中，微笑着化为了最后的记忆。

维吉尔走回来的时候，他看到的是跪倒在地的但丁，顺着他沾满泪水的目光，维吉尔悄悄握紧了手中的阎魔刀，他没有发现，在他的眼角同样滑落了一滴名为眼泪的液体。

“Foolish Dante，Foolish……”

—THE END—

When those voices deep within  
当内心深处的低语  
bring you down to your knees again,  
让你再次屈膝  
Redemption calls on to  
希望得救赎  
all of those who persist with the strength of the few.  
正如那些无力但欲坚持的人们  
Don't come to question  
不要质疑  
all that you've known.  
你所知道的一切  
Remember you are not alone!  
请记住，你并不是孤单一人  
I will be here,  
我会在这里  
standing beside you.  
陪伴着你

—— DMC 5 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 《Legacy》


End file.
